In support of the DCTD, NCI-sponsored and -funded intramural and extramural research activities for the clinical evaluation and development of potentially effective cancer treatments, the NCI Clinical Repository contract ?Storage and Distribution of Clinical Agents? is responsible for the receipt, storage, distribution and final disposition of clinical agents supplies for open-label and double-blind placebo-controlled cancer clinical trials. The Contractor is responsible for provision, management and maintenance of a facility and project team with expertise in the management, labeling and distribution of clinical trial supplies in accordance with applicable practice guidelines and regulations. Creation and maintenance of life-cycle documentation records of all aspects of the process is required.